1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator device for coupling a snap hook to a hook connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a snap holder assembly for connecting a snap hook to a bow eyelet of a boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Boats and other water borne vehicles generally utilize an eyelet located at the bow thereof for providing a releasable connection to which a winch line, mooring line, or other securing line can be attached. Such securing lines generally have a snap hook provided at its remote end. The snap hook is configured to engage the bow eyelet in a selectively releasable manner.
In the case of a winch line, the other end of the line is secured to a winch often located on a boat trailer in a conventional manner. In operation, the snap hook is used to releasably secure the remote end of the winch line to the eyelet located on the bow of a boat in order to pull the boat onto a boat trailer. Mounting a boat on a boat trailer can be a difficult process, particularly for an individual, because the boat trailer must be partially submerged in water while on a boat ramp, and the boat often cannot be pulled onto the trailer without the individual having to wade into the water to attach the snap hook to the boat eyelet. Boat hook and placement pole assemblies are sometimes used to pull a boat within the reach of a user, but snapping the winch snap hook to the boat eyelet still is difficult to accomplish.
Devices are known which are used to connect snap hooks to remotely located eyelets. Exemplars of such prior devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,515 to Hemsjxc3x6 et al. which shows a snap-hook holder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,207 to Reed which shows a boat hook device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,330 to Dunham which shows a tool for connecting a snap-hook to a remote eye, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,575 to Blake which shows a device for grabbing a hook supported by an object. Each of these devices utilizes a mechanical latching mechanism to releasably secure a snap hook thereto. Disadvantageously, such devices have moving parts which are prone to wear and/or damage. Moreover, some of these prior art devices orient or hold the snap hook in a manner which causes the snap hook to apply a force to the boat, pushing it away from the trailer in order to depress the latching mechanism of the snap hook. This can be disastrous if an individual on shore pushes the unmanned boat away from the boat ramp.
In summary, one aspect of the present invention is directed to an applicator device for coupling a snap hook to a hook connector. The applicator device includes an applicator head and a receptacle. The applicator head defines a snap hook receiving receptacle which is formed to position the snap hook for, and to support the snap hook during, coupling of the snap hook to the hook connector while the snap hook is engaged in the receptacle. The receptacle is further formed for disengagement of the applicator head from the snap hook while the snap hook is coupled to the hook connector upon displacement of the applicator head in a direction lateral to the snap hook. The present invention is also directed to a method of using the applicator device.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a snap hook holder includes a hook receptacle and an eyelet stud. The hook receptacle is configured and dimensioned to position the snap hook in the receptacle for coupling to the hook connector. The eyelet stud is provided on the hook holder proximate the hook receptacle and is configured and dimensioned to extend into an eyelet provided on the snap hook when the snap hook is engaged in the hook receptacle. The hook receptacle and the eyelet stud are further dimensioned and configured for disengagement of the hook holder from the snap hook upon coupling of the snap hook to the hook connector and upon lateral displacement of the hook holder relative to the snap hook.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a combined boat hook and snap hook holder assembly for connecting a snap hook to a bow eyelet of a boat. The boat hook and snap hook holder assembly includes a shank, a pole connector, a pusher end, a boat hook, and a snap hook holder. The pole connector is located at one end of the shank for attachment to a distal end of a placement pole. The pusher is located at the other end of the shank for pushing a boat. The boat hook is attached to one side of the shank for hooking and pulling a boat. The snap hook holder is attached to a side of the shank opposite the boat hook side and includes a base, a side wall extending upward from the base, a holding flange extending from the side wall, an interior or positioning flange extending upward from the base and parallel to the side wall, the side wall, holding flange and positioning flange collectively forming a hook receptacle, and an eyelet stud extending upward from the base for extending through an eyelet of the snap hook when the snap hook is positioned in the hook receptacle. The snap hook holder is dimensioned and configured such that it is easily disengaged from the snap hook by lateral movement or twisting of the holder relative to the snap hook.
An object of the present invention is to provide an applicator device for coupling a snap hook to a hook connector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an applicator device which can be disengaged from a snap hook while the snap hook is engaged with a hook connecter upon displacement of the applicator device in a direction lateral to the snap hook.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an applicator device which can be disengaged from a snap hook while the snap hook is engaged with a hook connector upon twisting the applicator device with respect to the snap hook.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an applicator device having a simplified design and construction.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and form a part of this specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.